Interludes
by Brightdreamer
Summary: A potential series of short drabbles that take place during the sCRYed series. Mostly scenes that I feel should have taken place! Mild shonenai, KazumaxRyuhou.
1. Episode 24

#1: Set near the beginning of episode 24. Mild Kazu/Ryu shonen-ai.

Ryuhou didn't know how long he'd been huddled on the ground, clutching at Shiirice's empty clothes. Horrible, wrenching sobs continued to tear themselves uncontrollably from his chest–the pent-up sorrow of too many years now an unstoppable flood. Tears poured down his face, the salty liquid soaking his sleeves. He gasped for breath, taking in great gulps of air, trying in vain to regain his previous control, but his emotions would not be pushed back, now that they'd been freed. He was on the verge of losing himself in the flood, and he didn't know how to hold on to his sanity.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders, pulling him upward onto his knees. He raised his head, blinking rapidly to attempt to clear his blurred vision. _Kazuma..._ He'd almost forgotten that the other man was there, standing beside him as he broke down. Shame caused his cheeks to burn... of all people, why did Kazuma have to be the one to see him like this? He felt a bit silly about being embarrassed... after all, the impetuous redhead had been the one to trigger this flood of emotion, the one who had given him "permission" to cry.

Another sob caught in Ryuhou's throat as he finally lifted his head enough to meet Kazuma's gaze. To his surprise, he saw his own sorrow mirrored in the other man's shimmering eyes and the wet streaks on his face. Kazuma fell to his knees in front of Ryuhou, abruptly pulling him into a fierce hug.

Ryuhou was frozen in shock for a few long seconds, then he felt Kazuma's shoulders shake as the other man surrendered to his own quiet sobbing. Hesitantly, he reached up to embrace him, feeling fresh tears spill over his cheeks as he closed his eyes again and rested his head on Kazuma's shoulder. It felt... good to hold someone like this, to have someone with him.

Soon, the two men were clinging to each other desperately as the tide of sorrow washed over them. They cried for lost friends, lost loves, and lost innocence. There were no words of comfort, no platitudes, none were needed. Each understood the feelings of the other, and offered strength in the embrace, even as they received it.

Eventually, the flood of tears slowed to a trickle, then stopped with a sigh. Ryuhou lifted his head, feeling Kazuma do the same, but he didn't release his hold on the boy's waist just yet. Their eyes met, and Ryuhou felt his heart skip. He'd never seen Kazuma look so... open. The younger Alter user leaned forward slightly, and Ryuhou held his breath, frozen in place by intense amber eyes. Was Kazuma about to...? He found he wasn't completely opposed to the idea, and inclined his head forward a bit as well. The other man was so close... he could nearly taste him...

Abruptly, Kazuma pulled back, releasing Ryuhou and looking down with a short cough. "We... um... should get going."

Ryuhou blinked several times and took a deep breath, not entirely sure what had just transpired. He decided not to dwell on it... there were more important things to worry about right now. "Yes... we should. Mujou and Kanami are waiting." He rose to his feet and brushed off his pants, then offered his hand to Kazuma to help him up.

The younger man swatted Ryuhou's hand away, struggling to his feet under his own power. "I get first dibs on that bastard Mujou," he snarled.

Ryuhou raised one eyebrow. "Only if you get there first," he said. Kazuma smirked at him, then set off limping in the direction of the control room, his left hand gripping his right shoulder. Ryuhou started to follow, but a glint of something on the floor caught his eye. Bending down, he hesitated only a moment before picking up Shiirice's hair clip. He rubbed his thumb over the golden surface, wiping off a small smudge. Swallowing hard against another surge of emotion, he slid the clip into his pocket, the light weight and sharp contours a reminder of the girl's sacrifice. _You gave me back my life, Shiirice... I'll be sure not to waste it._ Squaring his shoulders, he turned and followed Kazuma, ready for whatever lay ahead.


	2. Post series

2: Set post-series. Kazu/Ryu shonen-ai. 

Ryuhou gasped softly as Kazuma pulled back from a deep, unexpected kiss. The younger Alter's gloved hand reached up to cup Ryuhou's face, fingertips tracing the ever-darkening scars. Kazuma's normally-closed eye was open, burning brightly with an emotion that Ryuhou was afraid to name.

A faint electricity crackled in the air around them, though neither man was preparing to Alter. Ryuhou felt his breath grow heavier, deeper as Kazuma's fingers continued to stroke lightly over the scars. Though no words were spoken, each man felt the understanding between them grow. _We are all we have left, for the short time that we will be in this world. These scars, this deterioration of our bodies... where is it all leading? How much time do we have?_

Ryuhou shivered, more charged sensation running down his spine as Kazuma's other hand tangled in his hair, breaking the tie holding back the long strands. Hesitantly, he reached up as well, resting his hand on his former rival's shoulder.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting when he'd seen Kazuma walking through the rubble after this latest fight. He knew the other would be here... somehow, the two of them had developed a sense of the other's location, even if they were not always fighting side-by-side. Resting with his back against a slab of concrete, Ryuhou had simply watched Kazuma approach, waiting for the other to see him. When the other man finally spotted him over the rocks and dust, both had simply stared at each other for a long time, then Kazuma had closed the distance in a few strides. Kneeling down, he'd grabbed Ryuhou by the arms and pressed his lips to his in a desperate kiss. Ryuhou hadn't even had time to react, but before he knew it, insistent hands were already undoing the buttons of his tattered HOLY jacket. It was wrong... it was dirty... it... felt so damn good. As the kiss had continued, Ryuhou knew that it had been coming for a long time. And now... Kazuma had pulled back, and was still staring at him with that intense, deep expression. Ryuhou didn't know what it meant, nor what he should say... so he did the only thing possible... leaned forward and kissed Kazuma again.

A/N: Yeah, I said these would be during the series. I lied, sue me. XD This drabble was actually inspired by a rough sketch from my friend FireCatRich... go check her out on deviantart!


End file.
